This disclosure relates generally to the field of multiple processor computer platforms, and more particularly to an apparatus, system and method for desktop management interface (DMI) redundancy in a multiple processor computer system.
Computer systems can have a single (unitary) processor (UP) or multiple processor configuration. One type of multiple processor configuration is a dual processor (DP) configuration. In a multiple processor configuration, typically one of the processor is designated a boot processor, whereby when the computer system is booted, the boot processor is the only processor involved in the boot process. If the boot processor fails to boot the computer system, the computer is typically non-function unless other measures are taken. What is needed is multiple processor computer system that is enabled to determine if the boot processor is functioning properly, and if not, designating another processor to be the boot processor.